We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: When Troy goes to comfort Gabriella during a storm. What will he find? And what will the night bring? Was oringinally called Comfort During a storm.


**We Are Never Getting Back Together**

**Check my profile for updates**

**This was called Comfort During a Storm I changed it because the title seemed for fitting.**

**One Shot**

The wind was howling and the tree braches were tapping at the windows. The rain was lashing down pitter patting on everything it could touch including the lone boy on the street.

This boy was non other than Troy Bolton and he was heading to his best friend house-Gabriella Montez-ever since Gabriella was a little girl-and no one knew why- she had been scared of storms. And tonight was the worst one for ages plus with her mum being on a business trip it was ideal.

He knew Gabriella would be huddled under her covers trying block out the sounds of the storm with her Ipod and he knew if he didn't go a protect her, she would come to school the next day absolutely exhausted to a degree that if he gave her a hug she would fall asleep in his embrace.

He just wished she loved him like he loved her but she had a boyfriend boring Brent. Actually he wasn't boring after Troy he was the most sort after guy on campus. If he had the school pining for him why did he have to choose Gabriella out of all those girls. Of course Troy didn't like Brent because Troy himself loved Gabriella. But the other reason Brent was always breaking up with Gabriella.

As he climbed up the tree leading to Gabriella's balcony he could hear the faint chords of Gabriella and Brent's break up song- Taylor's Swifts We Are Never Getting Back Together. Brent had broken up with her again. They would be back together before the week was out.

As he clambered onto the balcony he could see Gabriella's bedside light was on but she wasn't in bed she was dancing round her room singing along.

He opened the door and leaned in the door frame watching waiting for her to see him.

So when she whirled round she spotted him lounging and she gasped. She then crossed the room to turn off her Ipod.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," she said

"Thought you'd be in bed hiding from the storm," said Troy

"I was too busy getting my frustration out," sighed Gabriella flopping back on the bed

"So he broke up with you again?" asked Troy as he taking his shoes off.

"Yeah but I'm not getting back with him," stated Gabriella

"Brie you've said that every time for the past year," said Troy "And you do," he added

"No this time I can't take him back he screwed Sharpay and she was willingly.

"So get back at him, go out with someone else or sing that song again. The school knows what he is like," said Troy  
"I could not sing in front of the whole school," said Gabriella burying her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Tired?" asked Troy

"A little bit," yawned Gabriella "If I did that I went out with some one else who would I go out with?" she asked

"I wouldn't mind," said Troy  
"Troy I'm serious," said Gabriella

"So am I," said Troy

Gabriella looked up at him and saw he was indeed serious. There was a something in his eyes like a fire burning there showing his passion, his love for her.

Their eyes stayed fused together for a minute before they found their lips drawing together and when they meet the fused together as well. The storm outside and break up was forgotten as there lips meshed together.

The next day Gabriella found herself on the stage in the cafeteria, she couldn't believe she'd agreed to do this. She had a circle of dancers round her, Troy off stage on guitar, Jason on drums and Chad on bass. The music started and she opened her mouth. And with the first line the whole school knew who she singing out and too.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

The night before had been more than comfort in a storm it was Gabriella and Troy getting together. It was the start of something beautiful. The start of something new. The start of forever. And Gabriella showing off her talent on the stage and getting Brent back.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
